24fandomcom-20200223-history
Omar's compound
Omar's compound was an abandoned industrial park owned by MB Construction & Building Supply, located off a service road south of Brach. The compound served as Omar's base of operations during Day 4, and was where Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter, Audrey Raines, were held following their kidnapping. The compound was situated out of a large, concrete bunker, fenced off and surrounded by arid, hilly terrain. The terrorists within the compound was stated to be around 20, and included Kevin, Farez, Duman, Ahmet, a sentry and a guard. Day 4 At 8:19am, the van carrying James Heller and Audrey Raines arrived at the compound. The two were unloaded and taken inside. Omar said that he only wanted Heller. Kevin prepared to execute Raines, but Omar told him to hold off, saying that she could be of use to them. The Hellers were taken to a makeshift holding room, and Kevin told Heller to take off his clothes. When Heller irreverently refused, the terrorists grabbed and forcibly undressed him. Meanwhile, Behrooz Araz arrived outside the compound and delivered the Dobson Override to one of the terrorists. Araz later discovered that was followed there by his girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton. After Omar announced over the internet that Heller would be tried for "crimes against humanity," he handed Heller a written statement and ordered him to sign it. Heller initially refused, but when Omar began threatening Raines, he reluctantly signed the document. At 10:17am, Heller and Raines initiated an escape plan in which the former faked a heart attack. When Ahmet came to assist Heller, both he and Raines overpowered him. Heller grabbed the dead guard's weapon and, with his daughter close behind, attempted to make a run for the exit, killing two of Omar's men in the process. However, they were surrounded by Omar's men and were moved to a different holding cell. Believing the public spectacle of his execution would be an embarrassment to the country, Heller decided to attempt suicide before the trial started. Both he and Raines attempted to asphyxiate themselves by breaking the valve off a gas pipe. However, Kevin and one other terrorist were able to revive the Hellers. Regaining consciousness, Raines recognized a Henry Powell among the terrorists. Meanwhile, sharing the same sentiment as Heller, President John Keeler, under the advice of his advisor Robert Franklin, ordered a preemptive airstrike on the compound. At 11:59am, Jack Bauer infiltrated the compound on his own. By noon, the trial had already started. After Heller had been found "guilty," one of the terrorists prepared to execute him, but Jack opened fire on the terrorists. With the trial at a halt, President Keeler called off the airstrike. Jack then freed Heller of his binds and handed him a weapon. The two killed several of Omar's men before a Marine strike force arrived and took out the remainder. Omar himself then resurfaced, holding Audrey captive at gunpoint. After a brief standoff, she used a knife given to her by Jack to stab Omar's thigh. Jack then threw a knife into his torso, leaving him to be picked off by a sniper. By 12:17pm, all the hostiles at the compound had been killed. The Hellers were then taken to CTU Los Angeles. Background information and notes * The scenes at the compound were filmed at the Barlow-Saxton bunkers at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro, Los Angeles. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Terrorist bases Category:Conjectural titles